The present invention relates to power management mechanism of an electronic device, and more particularly, to a method for performing power consumption control, and to an associated apparatus.
According to the related art, a portable electronic device (e.g., a multifunctional mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a tablet, etc) can be very helpful to an end user. Typically, various kinds of applications can be run on the portable electronic device for different purposes, respectively. In a situation where any of the portable electronic device and applications is not properly designed, some problems may occur. For example, a program module may enable a specific wireless transmission functionality of the portable electronic device, and when the program module becomes inactive without disabling the specific wireless transmission functionality, unnecessary power consumption due to the specific wireless transmission functionality may exist, which may cause the remaining power of the battery of the portable electronic device to decrease rapidly. In another example, an application may turn on a specific sensing unit of the portable electronic device, and when the application is terminated without turning off the specific sensing unit, unnecessary power consumption due to the specific sensing unit may exist since the sending unit is not turned off. In conclusion, the related art does not serve the end user well. Thus, a novel method is required for enhancing power consumption control of an electronic device.